


So Crazy Right Now

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Hal Jordan is a Mouthy Brat, Jealousy, M/M, Negotiations, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you ask me if I'm sure one more time," Bruce growls against his neck, <i>licks</i> right up until he can bite his jawline, "I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to <i>talk</i> for a <i>week</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Crazy Right Now

"Fuck," he says breathlessly, whines as Bruce presses him right back against the wall in a long line of heat, " _fuck_ , are you-?"

"If you ask me if I'm sure one more time," Bruce growls against his neck, _licks_ right up until he can bite his jawline, "I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to _talk_ for a _week_."

" _Bruce_ -" he gasps helplessly, and gathers all his strength to push back - until they're staring at each other from a near distance, not skin to skin, "I only ask because we both got dosed back there."

"Hal-"

"I'm used to it," he continues, ignoring Bruce's impatient growl as best he can, "I've had... Heh, a truly Embarrassing number of sex pollen orgies over the years. But you-"

Bruce _snarls_ , lunges back in unexpectedly until he's pressed back against the wall with his wrists held firmly over his head. When he looks down, Bruce's eyes are so dark that it's like staring into a bottomless pit, "do _not_ talk about the others who've touched you."

"There were a lot of them," he says, probably more affected than he should be.

"Not _now_ -"

"Women, men, aliens," he continues, more and more breathless as Bruce just gets closer, "I remember there was one time, with Sinestro..."

Bruce makes a sound that is no logic and all _heat_ , and crushes their lips together. When they break to gasp, an unknown amount of time later, his lips are bruised and he swears that he tastes blood.

"Okay," he says breathlessly, and watches as Bruce's eyes fix on him like there's nothing else in the universe, "so, you're perfectly willing then?"

"No more talking," Bruce purrs, and smirks, and leans in again with breath so hot that it _burns_ , "didn't I promise?"


End file.
